(3)To Slay the Beast - Chapter 1
by Templar90001
Summary: A war rages between the greedy Margoon Emperium and the Allies. Imperial spies discover that the Margoon King is in the Southern Imperial quadrant! Two warriors are dispatched to destroy him:one a Human, one a Tengu. Can they succeed?
1. Default Chapter

**To Slay the Beast - Chapter 1**  


  
The green planet Sigma lay quiet, undisturbing, outside of Araxion borders. Its lush forests and beautiful oceans sat untouched by civilization -- so it was thought.  
Orbiting above the planet, a massive fleet waited impatiently for orders from its superior lord and master. The Margoons, an aggressive, greedy race of scum, were in the middle of a war. Though few allies and many enemies they had, victory still seemed to greet them. They had destroyed the pride of Elvan space, their symbol of power -- they had destroyed the famed Elvan Armada, occupied the outer Elvan worlds, and nearly invaded inner Elvan space. Besides the elves, they had the newly formed United Earth Federation, the Taidan, and the Empire as their enemies. Yet, victory still seemed at hand.  
  
Under all of the destruction and misery, there appeared to be hope. Emperor Templar9000 had gained knowledge of the enemy fleet. This knowledge had spread to others wanting to attain it. One important invaluable piece of knowledge was the fact that the Margoon King, Zargus, was on the planet Sigma overseeing the invasion. This was what they needed. Down upon the planet, outside of King Zargus's mighty tower, two warriors of good heart made way through the dense forests. Their objective was to slay Zargus and send the Margoon Imperium into total Chaos. They were Lieutenant Commander Daniel Johnson and the great Tengu warrior, Tibus.   
Wait...wait...lets rest a moment. This is tiring. How can you take this Tibus?  
Well, Lieutenant, first of all, I've been training to do combat anywhere and at any time, including in the forest. Also, since I have been with the elves, I have become accustomed to their tree dwelling ways. I guess I'm just used to it.  
Really? Well I'll tell you that where I grew up, every child new how to write a simple computer console before they knew how to climb a tree.  
How unfortunate.  
  
  
Dan looked puzzled but decided to move on.  
We should tread lightly, young lieutenant. We are now on enemy soil. Look.  
They cleared the trees and came upon the great tower of King Zargus. Two watchman lazily stood guard at the main entrance.  
Look at them. said Johnson,They should be no problem.  
No. It's still too risky. Never use the front entrance unless you are absolutely sure there is no other way. Those two may have sensors that check on them.  
How should we go about this then?  
Tibus pointed a finger up toward a high window. They made their way toward it. You had better not fly, for might sense your power. Here, I'll carry you up. and so he did. Tibus spread his two massive wings, which began pushing hard against the power of gravity. But the two strong wings made the task look easy, and in minutes, they were climbing through the top window. It led into a hallway just outside the kings quarters.  
Okay lieutenant, it's time to slay that which we came for. I can sense King Zargus's energy already.  
They crept inside the doors, which immediately shut closed behind them. The king's room was more like a large chamber or hall, but King Zargus was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the doors behind them locked, the windows shut closed, and enemy guards came pouring into the room from the upper floors.  
Its a trap. Darn!  
Surrender yourselves now! We are King Zargus's Royal Guard. You can't win!  
Never. I'll die before succumbing to you.  
Johnson positioned himself to fight, but before he could make another move, Tibus began unleashing a hail of arrows upon the enemy.  
What? What's happening? screamed one of the guards. The entire troop went into a panic. Unfortunately for them, Tibus was dead accurate, even at this high speed. In minutes, all of the guards were picked off.  
My god Tibus! How did you-  
Silence, friend. It is not important now. What's important is that we watch out for him.  
In the opposite corner of the room, King Zargus stood staring at them.  
Greetings, scum. I see my trap didn't work.  
That is correct, Zargus!  
I don't know you, human. But you, I know you, bird man. You are the honored Tengu Tibus, now one of the protectors of the Elvan race. I believe you are considered to be the most powerful, are you not.  
Enough of this Zargus. replied Tibus, Your reign ends here. You have taken enough lives.  
Well, I guess I'll just have to rip the both of you apart with my bare hands.  
said Johnson, I want to take him.  
No, you mustn't! You will surely be defeated.  
Don't worry Tibus, I'm confident I can beat him.  
Wait, lets fight him together. We may stand a chance if the both of us-  
No. I must try to defeat him myself. This will be the ultimate test of my abilities.  
If you wish.  
Alright. Are you ready Zargus?  
Indeed. Hah! This will be amusing.  
Lets get it on!  
Johnson planted himself firmly and powered up full. An aura of white flames of energy surrounded his body, as he prepared to fight.  
Lets begin. and with that, he charged straight at the evil king.  
  
remarked King Zargus, as he sent Johnson flailing to the ground with a punch and a side kick. Johnson tried again, running straight at him. He gave Zargus several punches to the gut, then to the head, then kicks to the chest and body section, but the king stood firm and unaffected.  
Hah! Is that all you've got?  
Dan stood amazed at his adversaries strength. He couldn't believe it. He had put all his energy into those punches and kicks and they did nothing.   
_I'm through!_ he thought to himself. _Wait, one last thing. Must keep trying..._  
Okay, Zargus. He wiped the blood from his mouth and pointed an arm at the king.  
Try this on for size. He began launching a series of small energy balls/blasts. He fired as many as he could as fast as he could. They exploded against his adversary, blocking his view. He didn't care, he was going to end it.  
Common, die Zargus! Die! EERRR!  
A moment later, a stopped firing, exhausted from the massive attack. It was everything he had left. It appeared though that he had done it.  
Did I do it, Tibus?  
  
He glanced over at Tibus and noticed the look of fear and disappointment on his Tengu friend's face.  
Tibus! Look he's go- he looked back and saw, to his horror, that King Zargus was standing there, arms folded across his chest, completely unmoved by the massive attack.  
  
Nice try filth. Feel my wrath.  
Zargus flew with amazing speed to where Johnson stood. He was practically on him.  
Now you die!  
King Zargus smashed Johnson into the wall and pounded him with a hail of punches. Johnson sagged and crumpled onto the ground. Tibus stood up.   
How dare you! You shall pay for all of your sins, King Zargus.  
You challenge me? Fine then. Lets dual. Both Zargus and Tibus powered up, surrounded by white flames of energy and power.  
Lets go, Tibus! King Zargus charged toward, much faster and more powerful than before. Tibus blocked the attack, and the two began punching and kicking mercilessly at each other. Tibus would attack, only to be blocked and counter-attacked by Zargus.  
You're not too bad Tibus.  
As long as I have the strength to defeat an evil like you! followed by more punches and kicks.  
  
The battle raged on, much longer than the previous one. They both paused briefly, both exhausted from the intense fighting.  
Can you feel yourself loosing, Bird man?!  
Never, you shall die!  
Tibus pulled out his bow and began launching enhanced and enchanted arrows at the King. One of the arrows struck, causing the king to to fall to his knees in pain. Before Tibus could fire another arrow, though, Zargus sent a blast of energy that knocked him to the ground. They were both hurt, but the King ripped the arrow from his shoulder, stood up, walked over to a vulnerable Tibus.  
No luck for you... No luck for you... I shall end your misery right here, o' fallen Tengu warrior.  
Zargus aimed to slam the upper torso of Tibus into the hard, cold floor. But before he could make his move, the Tengu warrior kicked the evil king hard in the gut.   
AARRGGHH! How...Dare...You!  
Don't count me out quite yet, disgraceful abomination.  
Tibus launched forward and kicked his foe hard, sending him smashing into the opposite wall.  
Now, feel the wrath of the Tengu race! NOVA PHOENIX!!! screamed Tibus. Out of his bird like body emitted a pure energy form, in the shape of a phoenix, red and blazing. After the energy form was completely emerged, it hurled itself and exploded into Zargus. Tibus watched and waited for the dust and smoke to clear. He waited...waited...waited...then suddenly sensed a power. It was King Zargus.  
By the gods, he survived my Nova Phoenix!  
Out of the smoke, a damaged Zargus flew toward the Tengu warrior and smashed into him. Tibus was hurled to the ground.  
Eat my blasts, you wretched bird. Zargus began to fire multiple energy blasts/balls at his vulnerable opponent.  
No. I must hold on...AH! AH! Tibus held several of Zargus's attacks, but finally fell prey to the incoming blasts.   
You like that don't you. Here, have some more! SMASH!  
They pounded into the great Tengu warrior again and again, inflicting massive pain. The evil king fired as much as he could, then stopped from fatigue.  
After several minutes of being pulverized, Tibus lay on the floor, battered, beaten, and unconscious. A badly damaged, out of breath King Zargus stood triumphantly over his two defeated opponents.   
Fools. I cannot be defeated. The Margoon invasion will succeed. You shall all fall to your knees and beg for mercy......  
  


_To Be Continued_  



	2. Chapter 2

**Assault of the Tradjen Council - Chapter 2  
  
**

Down upon the new planet Earth, things were peaceful for the most part. The smell of spring filled the air, though winter still held. The people of of Gyro were going about their usual daily business, as were the people of Lotherone. It was a time of peace for these people. but high above the planet surface, on the sky scraping watcher's tower, a threat, mighty and terrible, presented itself to the watchers. It was an unknown threat, but nevertheless terrible. Lt. Johnson and the defense force stood at bay, startled and confused by what they saw. Elfin Sinconius, Erus Titus, Sam the Dwarf Lord, Jon the Brutal, and worst of all, Griever stood in front of a dark transport, the contents within unknown to the defenders. Dan was the first to speak.  
Identify yourselves! How dare you land here without confirmation!  
Sam was the next to speak, smiling viciously while doing so. We are your friends. Why do you treat as enemies.  
You're no ally of mine. Be gone, oh foul beings.  
I think not fool. You don't seem to understand. We're on a mission here, and if you and your friends want to take another gulp of air, you had better stand aside.  
We would never do such a cowardly thing. Show us what you've got!  
Hey mister. I warned you that-  
Sam enough! This scum wants to die, so let him die!  
But Elfin I-  
No buts. Let's dispose of these vermin.  
Come and get me! cried Dan, as he and the rest of the team powered up. Dan felt good being powered up once again, wrapped in white flames of energy, his soul free of restraint. He was ready for battle. The Elfin and Erus clones powered up, both having the same strength as their originals. The enemies were outnumbered two to one, but didn't show a sign of concern. After a moment of preparation, the defense team charged into battle, and Dan headed straight for Elfin. Everyone, choose whoever you want, except for Elfin. He's mine! and with that, everyone clashed into heavy hand-to-hand combat, throwing kicks and punches at each of their opponents.   
The battle raged on for about twenty minutes, and it wasn't doing any good to the ones fighting the battle nor to the battle ground. Each couple of people fought at different locations on the tower platform, doing to damage hear and there. One such battle was between two defenders, named Faress and Kent, and the clone of Erus Titus.  
What's the matter guys? Tired?. He dodged both attacks and returned a punch to the gut of both fighters, followed by smashing their two heads together. They fell to the hard ground, dazed for a moment, but back on their feet several seconds later.  
Well, I admit you are quite strong, poor fools. I guess that just means that you get a double dose of pain and humiliation! and with that, he let loose a full fiery of punches, kicks, and knees to his opponents, sending them, once again, crashing to the ground. They both jumped up and attacked from behind. They were in for trouble as Erus cried out , and burst into dark red flames, power increased dramatically. The fight was hard, continuing on for much longer.  
Meanwhile, Dan found himself in tough combat with Elfin, on the verge of losing, but he would not give up. Bloody, bruised, and exhausted, he charged once again towards the mighty Elvan warrior, sending a flurry of punches to the face, chest and gut, at his full speed and power. Elfin desperately countered the attacks, flying backward to evade the onslaught. Though Dan was giving him a run for his money, he was clearly stronger. While trying even harder to connect his fist with the Elf's face, he received a hard kick to the ribs and was sent flying across the courtyard, creating a crater in the nice, neat floor paneling of the tower platform. Elfin, floating in mid-air and surrounded by a large aura of white flames of energy, descended upon the fallen warrior. Dan, with hardly any strength left, pushed himself up and prepared for one last attack.  
Okay, Elfin!, I've got one last trick for you! Eat this!   
Angry, Dan pointed both arms at his opponent and began unleashing a hail of small energy blasts. Elfin crossed both arms in front of him and tried to block the thunderous attacks. Johnson gave it everything he had, putting every last ounce of energy into the overall attack. The air was dense with small energy blasts, pounding away at their target. He felt himself beginning to give out, panting loudly as he poured all of his strength and concentration into the massive attack. The explosion became so thick that he could no longer see his foe, and thus relied on his hope. With one last burst of blasts, he finally stopped, exhausted from the onslaught, and waited for the smoke and explosion to clear. Waiting was excruciating, since he could not sense his enemy's power, and it took several minutes before he could make anything out.  
As the smoke began to clear, he stared intently, eyes bulging, to try and find his opponent. At first, he saw nothing, raising his hopes that perhaps he had destroyed the evil clone. They were shattered, when he saw a form take place amongst the ruin. Elfin was alive! He watched as the his enemy uncrossed his arms, revealing a slight smirk penetrating the pride and security of Lt. Johnson. Panic began to overcome him, as the prince of doom flew toward him and kneed him viciously in the chest. Dan felt the hard ground pound against his back, as the elvan warrior began unloaded a storm of punches to his vulnerable foe.   
  
What's the matter? Don't like this much?! Common! You think I like that last little hail of blasts you gave me?! Die, vermin! Die!  
OWE! ERR! Elfin delivered one last punch to the face, and his foe was unconscious. He picked Dan up by the collar and held him dangling up in the air.  
Poor fool! That's what you get for getting in our way. Everyone else ready? Erus Titus, Griever (already waiting for him), Sam the Dwarf Lord, and Jon the Brutal came to his side, leaving their battered opponents unconscious on the ground.  
Let's be rid of these scum. Destroy them! As they began, an explosion occurred off toward the complex, but they couldn't tell what it was. In the center of the smoke, they could make out figure, calmly walking toward them from out of the destruction. As he cleared the smoke, he revealed himself, hurrying the enemy warriors. He was was nearly six feet tall, engulfed in dark green flames, and contained a look of rage upon his face. It was Templar9000...  
  


_To be continued..._


End file.
